


Tougher Than She Looks

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Just a little fic, which is set in the second episode of series four - In the Guise of Death. Tommy watches Barbara as she trains with a defensive teacher.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 6





	Tougher Than She Looks

Barbara was training with a defence teacher, and I was watching.

Four weeks ago, I recommended Barbara to this defence teacher - as she wanted to learn.

*Tommy and Barbara at work*

"Sir, I'm wanting to learn defence arts."

"Well not try this man, he is brilliant." I replied, giving her the card and a smile broadened across her face.

"Thanks sir. I will give him a ring sir." Barbara replied as she left my office.

Ever since then, Barbara enjoyed the lessons and I was happy to have helped her.

"Your getting better, Havers."

"How long were you watching, sir."

"Long enough to see that you have been getting better and better each time."

She smiled at me, "Thanks sir."

"Your welcome, Havers."

"I am tougher than look, sir."

I just smiled at her.


End file.
